To Become The Very Best
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: Aura Ash, but no over the top power or any crap about being a chosen one or power crazed Pokemon destroying the world. Ash will be Mature yet childish and little power hungry as well. His main focus is Dragon type Pokemon. Anyone even with a little bit knowledge about Pokemon can read it. No Harem or Gay Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all. My name is Paul if you are wondering. I have decided to write a story for Pokemon and I was about to get an account when my cousin told me that he already have an account by the name of NarutoTheTrueLegend.**

**My cousin stopped writing stories to focus on his masters degree so don't expect my writing skills to be on the same level as him.**

**This is my first fiction for any anime or game. **

**I hate when people bring destruction of the world by some legendary Pokemon or all that crap. I don't mind aura and psychic abilities, but the destruction of the world? Like seriously guys!**

**Legends can be and will be defeated. They will be on an entirely different level, but any of elite 4's top Pokemon could trash them. The legendary Pokemon's growth rate will be slow but when they reach their respective full potential they all will become unstoppable monsters especially the top tier.**

**No Harem, but I am not sure about pairings. Ash won't be destroying the competition with newly trained Pokemon and I will work on the gym system later on. **

**Starting age is 13 years. No trainer will catch 200 or 1000 Pokemon. (Seriously, who is the guy paying trainers to feed their Pokemon!?**

**Money will be rewarded to the winner of the match according to the level of the trainer. Pokemon Leagues are prestigious leagues only for the top class trainers.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen and all the adorable kids, I am Rudy with the cameraman Mike. Today we are covering a rising star of the Pallet Town, a 14 yr old prodigy, Daisy Oak as she challenges the famous gym leader of her own home town; Mr Denial Ketchum for the Power Badge. Why its called power badge? Simply because the Pokemon trained in this gym are the very definition of power and domination!" Rudy exclaimed loudly as he introduced the granddaughter of the world famous professor Oak.

Daisy waved back at the camera with a brilliant smile on her beautiful face. Though outwardly she seemed composed and calm, inside was a different story. But no one could blame her for being nervous as the only badge Ash's dad gave away in last 3 three years was to the champion of the Indigo and Jhoto league.

_Calm down girl. Mr Ketchum will not use his personal Pokemon against a greenhorn trainer like me, and I only have to defeat his 3 Pokemon with six of mine. Though even champion barely managed to defeat Mr Ketchum's three with his most powerful 6, and Mr Ketchum wasn't even using his most powerful Pokemon. Well, that's to be expected from someone who was called up to join elite four. I still wonder why he refused, though? Huh! Whatever reason he had has nothing to do with me. I have to win this battle to get the Power badge or I won't be able to participate in the Indigo League_ thought daisy as she cursed herself for not collecting badges sooner.

To participate in the Pokemon League, trainers had to collect 8 badges or 16 badges if the badges weren't from the main gyms. Daisy had 4 badges till now from the main ones (**Minimumly required**) and 4 from weaker ones which equals to six badges. The selection rounds start in 1 week and the main tournament in 1 month. So, she had to win as winning the power badges equals to winning 2 main or better known as 'Poster Gym Badges'.

"Now, Daisy Oak is entering inside to challenge the gym leader along with her family members," Rudy said as he saw the famous Oak family entering in the gym.

"Grandpa, you don't look happy?" Daisy asked. Gary and his Parents also looked at the elderly man. Professor sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Daisy you are the apple of my eye, but you're going to get destroyed. Why can't you just train for another year? And if you don't want to, then at least challenge other gyms instead of wasting your time here," Professor Oak asked tiredly as he tried to make his innocent granddaughter realize her stupidity.

"I know that my chances are slim, but there is a chance. I want to make you proud grandpa and even if I lost to Mr Ketchum at least I would've an excuse to not being able to collect all the badges," Daisy defended her case.

"I am very proud of you Daisy. Most trains don't even win 2 badges in their first year from the main gyms and your Pokemon team is very balanced and healthy, but you shouldn't rush into a losing battle. But if you want to battle I won't stop you. Just promise me that you won't lose your heart and stop training even if you do get crushed," Oak pleaded.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Please grandpa have some faith in me and even if I do lose I won't be a sour loser over losing to the legend killer Denial Ketchum."

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" asked Ash Ketchum, a ten year old boy with warm brown eyes and black messy hairs.

"Oh! Ash-chan, I here to battle your dad for the Power Badge. Where is he?" Daisy asked with bravado as the camera followed after her.

Ash gently shook his head at the "Chan' suffix. "Don't call me that I am 10 years old now! And well dad is on a vacation with mom to do the one on one battle with her in warm, cozy hotel bed," Ash repeated the word his father told him before leaving with his sick mother, well she did seem sick to little Ash with all the blood rushing in her face.

Adults flushed at that while Gary walked up to his best friend and rival. "So, your dad also likes to play naked wrestling with your mom?" Gary asked innocently while Daisy gagged a little and Pro. Oak gave his son a thumbs up.

"Yes, my parents get in a super great mood after they are done with their battle, but forget about that for now and tell me why you guys have a Cameraman with you?" Ash asked and adults froze when they realized that everything two kids said was telecasted in the whole Kanto region live. Rudy had a knowing smirk on his face and for some reason Gary's parent found floor extremely fascinating.

"My sister wanted to challenge your dad for the badge but I think now she has to battle you Ashy –boy," Gary retorted with mock anger while adults and the your Daisy found Gary's statement little confusing.

"Gary, why would I battle Ash for the badge? He isn't the gym leader," Daisy said with a sigh. _Here goes my chance to enter the Pokemon league _She thought despondently. But she raised her eyebrow when Gary shook his head.

"Normally that would've been true, but last week Mr. Ketchum decided to make Ash the stand in gym leader in his absence, though the rules of battle will change from 3 vs 6 from 3 vs 3 and both trainers being able to substitute their Pokemon," Gary revealed calmly shocking everyone in Kanto as it was being watched live by most of the people.

"Wha-What? Is it true Ash?" Pro. Oak asked in shock. Ash nodded, little confused while Daisy eyes gleamed. _Here I come Pokemon league! _Daisy exclaimed in her head.

"Oakie-Dokie Ash, I, Daisy Oak from Pallet town challenge your gym and accept your conditions, so let's begin!" Daisy cried before walking into the challenger box with a huge grin on her face.

Still a little confused, but equally or even more eager to battle his first official battle besides the one-sided thrashing he got from his parents. Ash too walked up and took the place, usually reserved for his father or occasionally his mother.

"Okay, so as the acting gym leader I will bring out my Pokemon first, Rita will be the referee," Ash explained as Rita walked between the large field. Unlike many other gyms, Power gym's battling was divided into three sectors, one side was rocky, one was sandy and in the middle there was a big pool.

"This battle is between Daisy Oak from Pallet Town vs the acting gym leader Ash Ketchum for the prestigious Power Badge!" Rita, the referee declared loudly.

"Okay, Pichu, I chose you," Ash yelled and threw a Pokeball… only to discover that his Pichu again escaped from his Pokeball.

"Ah! Pichu! Where are you? Come here, we have a battle to fight!" Ash shouted while everyone sweat dropped. _This will be a piece of cake _Daisy thought as a little yellow and black little mouse finally stumbled on the battle field and immediately tripped and began to nurse his bruised head.

* * *

**So, What you guys think? I copied his style for reference as I don't read much beside occasional novels.**

**Please leave a review and list of Pokemon Ash should've. But I want a solid team so no place for weaklings.**

**Thanks for reading. I will try to write bigger chapters. **


	2. Pichu vs Nidoqueen!

**Hey it's Paul again. Sorry for the delay but I will be writing more from now on and to NTTL's fan. He said that he will finish up 2-3 stories within a year but I am not sure about his stories so let us start mine.**

**Only one battle as I wanted to know if you like my battles or you like the traditional technique fest. Give me your thoughts through reviews as I promised NTTL to not mess with PM box.**

* * *

"Okay, Pichu, I chose you," Ash yelled and threw a Pokeball… only to discover that his Pichu had again escaped from his Pokeball.

"Ah! Pichu! Where are you? Come here, we have a battle to fight!" Ash shouted while everyone sweat dropped. _This will be a piece of cake _Daisy thought as a little yellow and black little mouse finally stumbled on the battle field then immediately tripped and began to nurse his bruised head.

"Pichuuu!" little mouse whinned as he patted his cute little head. All the women in vicinity felt the sudden urge to check over the little cute baby pokemon as their maternal instinct kicked in even young Daisy seemed little concerned, though Pichu finally managed to stumble inside the ring and took a cute battling stance.

"Aww! Ash-chan you're so cruel; sending in a baby pokemon but if you think that I would go easy on you than you are dead wrong. I really need that badge ASAP!" Daisy declared, though she had little choice in the matter as she brought her strongest team with her in hopes of defeating the monster known as the Denial Ketchum.

It was now almost an over kill but she would try to use the lesser of the six pokemon in the battle as she was sure that one her pokemon would be enough to deal with all of the Ash's pokemon.

'_Prodigies or not, both Gary and Ash are still way too young. They can only train the pokemons the league gives them permission to train or the normal baby Pokemons that aren't of some rare species. Thank God! No, thank you Mrs. Ketchum! For your sexiness that drove away Mr. Ketchum's attention away from the Gym. Mr. Ketchum must have thought that no one will challenge his Gym so he must've left little Ash-chan as stand in for experience purpose' _Daisy critically analyzed the bizarre and lucky situation.

"Don't worry Ash-chan I will win the Pokemone league so you don't have to worry about losing the Power badge to me. I going to make sure that its prestige don't get tarnished," Daisy articulated with a dazzling smile.

Gary snorted. "Sis, if you really want to win against Ashy-boy you better use your top three and even if u don't believe me please do it for the sake of the gym's reputation," Gary pleaded as he knew what was about to come and he didn't want Daisy to lose face in front of the whole Kanto region as he was confident that her sis could beat Ash if she really paid attention.

Daisy was confused about Gary's statement as she knew her brother adored her and he also had a similar arrogant disposition. So, just to be on caution side Daisy decided to use her strongest Pokemon.

'_Why is Gary so wary? Hmm… oh Shit! Mr. Ketchum might've left one his stronger pokemon in case of an emergency!' _Daisy cursed inside her brain as she recalled the regal image of Mr. Ketchum's Dragonite.

"Daisy, please fight at your full potential if I deemed that you are holding back then I would be forced to terminate the match even if you're winning. I can't have you disrespecting our gym, family friend or otherwise," Ash warned as he saw Daisy underestimating him.

Daisy was shocked as Ash was mostly a docile child who adored her as much as Gary did though she made her resolve about using her full power as she didn't want to get disqualified by Ash but she still wanted to know whether she would be facing the Dragonite named '**Dude**' or not.

"I understand Ash-chan. I am sorry for underestimating you but can you be a darling and please tell if you are going to use your father's pokemon or not?" Daisy hoped that she didn't have to face the monstrous Pokemon.

"Hmm…Well no, I won't be using the pokemon he left with me as they battle on their own. I am not strong enough to command them yet and anyone with less than 18 months under their belt gets a handicap so don't worry none of my Dad's pokemon are making an appearance today," Ash assured Daisy.

"Challenger, please call out your pokemon now or I will consider this duel null and void," ref warned Daisy as she was taking too long to unveil her pokemon. Heeding too Ref's warning Daisy quickly released her first Pokemon.

"Time to shine, Nina!" Daisy roared as she sent out her Nidoqueen. Nina was a fine specimen and it showed that Daisy took good care of her Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen roared as she announced her dominating presence though she immediately ceased her roaring once Pichu's squeaky voice reached her ears. Nina wasn't amused as she eyed the teary eyed baby pokemon as it began to advance towards her as quickly his tiny legs allowed him to.

Nina turned towards her trainer and gave her a look which meant 'Are you fucking serious?' Daisy saw Nina's look and quickly shouted, "Nina I know it seems cruel but please give your all or we will be disqualified for taking it easy."

Nina snorted but still took a battle stance as Pichu finally got near her. "Just use Earthquake and take it out," Daisy ordered and Nina reluctantly followed her master's command.

Nina used a half-hearted earthquake in order to minimize the damage though her eyes widened when she saw Pichu using the **Tail Whip** on the ground to jump up in the air.

Nina got startled when she saw Pichu almost on her face though before Daisy could give any battle commands to her Nidoqueen Ash had already taken the action.

"Pichu, use **Charm** then give Nina a big helping of a wet **Sweet Kiss**!" Ash hollered and Pichu followed his command in a heartbeat as he quickly captivated Nina and landed on her chest before proceeding to kiss the stuffing out Nina.

"Holy shit! Daisy, call back Nina! Charm plus Sweet Kiss by a cute baby pokemon on an adolescent female pokemon with natural maternal instinct is likely more potent than anything you can imagine," Gary called out as he now finally understood why Ash sent out Pichu; Ash wanted his sister's tank pokemon out of competition Asap!

Daisy was confused but she refused to call back Nina as she was confident that Pichu couldn't hurt Nina though she didn't realize how big of a mistake it was as Ash's pokemon's main weakness was their lack of stamina due to their young age. Ash wanted to take no chance as it wouldn't be good for him if she really recalled Nina at this point as Pichu had worst stamina due to being a baby pokemon.

"Pichu use **Disarming voice**!" Ash commanded.

"What? How many fairy moves does that little bugger knows? Nina, please come back to your senses!" Daisy groaned out, little vexed with the situation though she still firmly believed that as long as Ash doesn't switch out Pichu Nina was in no actual danger as the little thing could only use cuteness related attacks.

Meanwhile Pichu knew what he had to do as baby pokemon used Nina's large body to block Daisy's view but Gary still saw what he was up to but before he could warn his sister his grandpa shook his head in negative.

"Why grandpa, can't you see what Ash is trying to do?" Gary whispered to Prof. Oak who nodded his head and pointed at the ref who was watching them both with look that screamed 'keep your mouths shut!' Gary knew that if said anything else ref would kick him out of the Gym, so he painfully kept his mouth shut while his sister remain oblivious to the approaching storm as she kept calling out Nina to fight of the effects of Pichu's cute attacks.

'_Sis you are way smarter than this! Please remember what does actually fairy moves do? They make your opponent sluggish, weakens both attack and defense. Dammit! Take it seriously sis you aren't even paying attention to Pichu anymore,' _Gary mentally screamed at his clueless sister while Pichu hid his small body behind Nina's to activate another status move.

'_Great! Pichu actually remembered to follow up without any command. After __**disarming voice**__ follow up with __**nasty plot**__ while using opponent's body as cover and keep using it unless given another command,' _Ash mentally went over his usual attack pattern while using Pichu and today's opponent Nina was perfect victim to check out his theories in the real battle situation. It was almost going too good.

Nina Finally began to regain her bearings but she almost flinched when she saw the utter devilish look on the face of Pichu as he finally charged up the **Nasty Plot **to the maximum efficiency.

Just like her pokemon Daisy also realized what transpired while she was absentminded and the gravity of situation finally dawned on her but it was too late as Pichu was too close and Nina was still sluggish.

"Nina return!" Daisy cried but she was too late as she saw her pokemon kicking at the little Pichu who again used the **Tail whip **to jump over the sloppy kick and before the laser of her pokeball could recall Nina Pichu's attack struck first.

"Pichu use **Tail Whip **to jump up, rotate in mid-air and concentrate all the energy you gathered in the **Iron Tail **attack," Ash drawled out lazily as he knew Daisy was too late to do anything and he was proven right when Pichu's **Iron Tail **which was 6 time more powerful than usual due to the multiple uses of the **Nasty Plot **connected with the strong jaw of the Nidoqueen.

Results were devastating as Nina's defense status was pretty low and Iron Tail X 6 was just too much even for the pokemon of her caliber. So, as Ash predicted Nina was sent flying. She skidded along the rough rocky surface before crashing on a boulder which broke into pieces showing just how much force Pichu had behind his attack.

Everyone gasped as they saw one of the tiniest and cutest baby pokemon hurling mammoth of a pokemon without taking any kind of damage though they shuddered when they heard the battle cry of the mammoth even Ash got concerned.

'_Don't tell me she went in rage or something,' _Ash frantically shook off the idea as it wasn't possible due to all the fairy type attacks he previously used on Nina and it was unlikely that a Nidoqueen of her age would go in rage while fighting a tiny baby pokemon, but he still held his breath as sand finally went down to reveal Nina.

Everything till now went exactly like Ash envisioned but in his vision Nina was knocked out not struggling to stand on her feet. Ash held his breath as Nina began to struggle to stand while Daisy had her pokeball out and ready to recall her as soon as ref announced Nina's eligibility to continue the battle.

Ash knew that he had to do something as Nina was definitely getting back on her feet and Pichu was way too tired to use another Iron tail without a little nap as Nasty Plot's repetitive use drained most of the baby Pokemon's stamina and he just couldn't attack a downed Pokemon when Ref was taking the count so he had to improvise.

"Pichu be a darling and check out your **Disarming Voice **please," Ash whispered out mischievously as his eyes glinted with mirth. **Disarming** **voice** is more of a status move so it wasn't prohibited to use it during a count.

"OMG! Nina! Please fight girl; you're almost there," Daisy pleaded as she saw Nina again getting sluggish after hearing the cute cries of little yellow baby rodent. Nina finally gave up on her struggle to get back on her feet and stayed down.

"Nina can't battle anymore!" Ref announced declaring that a little baby rodent such as Pichu had defeated a fully evolved Nidoqueen and all hell break lose as the whole Kanto was watching the live telecast in order to scout out the Oak prodigy who was said to have more potential than her amazing Grandfather.

"Holy Shit! That was awesome!" Rudy screamed finally losing his patience as he witnessed one of the most one-side match in complete turnaround way.

Daisy was speechless as she tried to comprehend what actually had transpired. One of the top three fighters in her team went down without even landing a single scratch on the baby rodent and on top of that Pichu only used one offensive technique other techniques were status moves not true attacks.

'_Damn! I lost because I was careless and Nina had to be humiliated like that due to my mistakes. Sorry Nina but I won't be making any more mistakes!' _Daisy roared in her mind as she made her resolve. Her whole demeanor changed as she eyed the rodent and its trainer with no mercy and without another second she called out her next pokemon…...

* * *

**\- Vote for pairing –**

* * *

**1\. Daisy**

**2\. Anabel**

**3\. Giselle**

**4\. Serena (I kind fell for her after episode 22 of XY&amp;Z)**

* * *

**So how was it? Thought of updating it after reading many stories with super rapid power ups.**

**I finally free for few days so I will be updating this. Again I copy NTTL's writing style so please don't except me to be on same lvl as him **

**Please Review! **

**Paul out!**


End file.
